1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless communication devices and services with multi-operational user interfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional service environments in use today applied to mobile networked devices are typically cumbersome and inefficient. Users have no choice but to learn the functions associated with every application available on the mobile device without regard to their own specific needs or relation to their own specific context. In essence, users have to conform to the limitations and style of the particular mobile device and its pre-set menu of applications. Furthermore, the manner of accessing the various pre-set programs and applications on a particular mobile device are cumbersome and inefficient. “Drill down” menu-driven application interfaces are one such manner, and are archaic and non-intuitive. Users have to sift through multiple level menus to find a particular program or application, and then activate that particular application to perform a desired function. Often times, the process itself required for use or activation of certain applications is the biggest obstacle for a user because of its non-intuitive or cumbersome nature. Thus, a user may not ever access or utilize a particular application on a mobile device solely because that application is difficult to access on that device.
Thus, a need exists in the art of mobile device access user interfaces for creating an efficient, intuitive, and easy to use and understand interface that allows the user to have access to one or more applications quickly and simultaneously, as well as toggle between such multiple applications at will with minimal effort.